tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Modification
Well, it's something at least.EvilSmoo 23:09, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I went and killed a bunch of things and wrote down what they yield in terms of Mimeo. I included the stuff that doesn't yield any so that we don't go looking for it to find it doesn't yield anything. I didn't record 'what' I got this from, hopefully that's not a problem. →Torin23 09:02, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I don't know where the icon list is for the various items that were listed. Should we have pages for the different items?→Torin23 09:40, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I searched for "scalpel" through the images list, didn't find it. Junk loot might need icons uploaded. EvilSmoo 20:56, 17 October 2008 (UTC) : Hi Torin23 and EvilSmoo. : Torin23, thank you for the list. Unless someone wants to write lore about the junk loot items there is no need to create article about each and every item. We didn't upload any junk loot icons yet and I'm planning to upload the icons in upcoming days. : I'll move all the junk loot items into the Junk loot article and leave only the salvageable ones here. : Keep the data flowing in. : → Zarevak 22:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Duplicate info in articles I updated Crafting and Module to bring them up to date with the new crafting system. I moved the old crafting article to Crafting (old system), and moved the outdated info from Crafting station into Crafting (old system). Then I found this article (Modification), and noticed that it has recently been updated for the new crafting system and contains some overlap with the Crafting article. I'd like to suggest consolidating the information in Crafting and Modification, and moving it all into Crafting station. Crafting station seems like a logical place to put this information because it is the name used in game that players are most likely to be familiar with. We can put redirects from Crafting and Modification (and any other such similar pages) to Crafting station. Let me know what you think. Thanks! : Hi Kajiya, thank you for your input and work. I've been checking your edits and was thinking about the similar thing. My idea was a bit different and contained: :* general Crafting article, which would contain just basic crafting information ("Crafting in Tabula Rasa consist of equipment Modification, which uses Mimeomech and Modules, and item Fabrication, which uses Components. Both use Crafting station.") :* Crafting station article about using the crafting station and associated UI. :* Modification and Fabrication articles describing the two faces of current Crafting system. Salvaging may be third, but it is ideologically part of Modification - it generates Mimeomech to pay for Modifications. : My reasoning was the Crafting station article shouldn't go into detail about modification tips and prices or list items which can be fabricated. I'm afraid of Crafting station article getting bloated if it should contain all information related to crafting in Tabula Rasa. : Just a note: Old Modification article is Modification/Old system. We should unite the article naming with your Crafting (old system) article. : → Zarevak 08:23, 23 October 2008 (UTC) : PS: Please sign your posts on talk pages using four tildes ~~~~ - they are automatically changed to your username and timestamp on page save. Sounds good. I'll update crafting station with a version of what I put in crafting and add "main article" links to Modification and Fabrication. I'll also update Crafting with the general comments as you stated them. Thanks → Kajiya 19:25, 24 October 2008 (UTC)